


I figured it all out on my own

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Series: Мыслить как преступник!АУ [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds!AU, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Стайлз Стилински арестован ФБР для допроса по поводу утечки конфиденциальной информации о крупной оружейной компании. Ему предоставляется выбор: либо он отправляется в тюрьму, либо присоединяется к команде Отдела Анализа Поведения.





	I figured it all out on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I figured it all out on my own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066778) by [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords). 



> Даже если вы не смотрели этот сериал, то это ни на что не повлияет. А если смотрели и вам интересно, кого и кем видит автор, то:  
> Стайлз – Пенелопа Гарсия  
> Дерек – Дерек Морган  
> Дитон – Аарон Хотчнер

Стайлзу не нужно было сообщать, что он тут делает. Он прекрасно знал, что последние несколько месяцев он делал незаконные вещи, но ему было плевать. Отец всегда учил его бороться за то, что он считает правильным, и, хотя он не думал, что шериф маленького городка имел в виду именно это, он по-прежнему серьёзно относился к этим словам.

И когда Стайлзу стало известно, что крупный международный производитель оружия незаконно охотился на волков в течение многих лет, он решил, что они заслуживают разоблачения. Стайлз не знал, как им удавалось оставаться безнаказанными так долго, но он догадался, что без крупных сумм денег, отданных нужным людям, тут не обошлось.

Когда Стайлз впервые услышал эти слухи, он был полон решимости выяснить, какая часть из них правда. Он провёл несколько месяцев, разрушая оборону компании, и, наконец, у него было то, что нужно: доказательства. В течение суток после утечки документов акции Арджентов упали до рекордно низкого уровня и им пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с обвинениями в жестком обращении с животными и незаконной охотой.

А тем временем Стайлз мог сидеть и смотреть, как это всё развивается. По крайней мере, несколько дней, пока у него на пороге не возникло ФБР, чтобы арестовать его. Именно так он тут и оказался, запертым в маленькой, тускло освещённой комнате в каком-то невзрачном правительственном здании, прикованный наручниками к столу, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь придёт и допросит его.

Когда он уже начал думать, что застрял тут на всю ночь, дверь открылась. Стайлз прищурился от света, исходящего через открытую дверь, пытаясь понять, кто только что вошёл. Ему пришлось неистово проморгаться несколько секунд, прежде чем его глаза привыкли к новому свету. Как только он снова обрёл способность видеть, он поднял взгляд на мужчину напротив него.

Это был довольно высокий человек со смуглой кожей, лысой головой и небольшой бородкой, смотрящий на Стайлза с любопытством в глазах. Он был одет в тёмно-серый костюм, чёрные туфли и белую рубашку.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински, — спокойно сказал мужчина. Стайлз не стал возражать; они очевидно знают, кто он такой. — Я старший специальный агент Алан Дитон, — продолжил он. — Я из ФБР, и, полагаю, вам известно, почему вы здесь?

Стайлз едва подавил желание закатить глаза от формального тона мужчины. Он решил, что ему стоит попытаться не делать всё хуже, чем оно уже есть. Он знал, что, скорее всего, его отправят в тюрьму, а грубые комментарии точно делу не помогут.

— Да, мне известно, почему я здесь, — подтвердил Стайлз, кивая. — Но я не знаю, с чего вдруг ФБР могло заинтересоваться в таком обычном человеке, как я. Даже не знаю, льстит мне это или оскорбляет.

Выражение лица мужчины ни разу не дрогнуло, пока Стайлз говорил, а когда он закончил, то тот просто слегка поднял бровь:

— Я уверен, вы уже знаете это, мистер Стилински, но действия, подобные вашим, обычно заканчиваются тюрьмой.

— Обычно? — на лице Стайлза отразилось недоумение. — Меня не посадят?

— Это всецело зависит от следующих нескольких минут. Я тут, чтобы предложить вам альтернативу тюрьме, если вы захотите. — Дитон внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, а Стайлз пытался не выражать на лице каких-либо эмоций, пока его мозг обрабатывал полученную информацию. — Если вы согласитесь, то будете работать на меня в качестве нашего технического аналитика.

Стайлз нахмурился, упёршись взглядом в холодный металлический стол напротив него, прежде чем снова поднять глаза.

— И чем конкретно вы занимаетесь? — спросил он. Он посчитал, что ему нужно, по крайней мере, выяснить, что это за предложение такое, прежде чем обнадёживать себя. Он не жалел о том, что сделал, но он знал, что папа не очень хорошо воспримет новость о тюрьме.

— Я руковожу Отделом Анализа Поведения в Куантико. Мы ловим психопатов.

Стайлз снова нахмурился. Он не видел, как вообще он мог вписаться в группу агентов ФБР, которые преследовали убийц.

— И для чего вам нужен я?

В первый раз с тех пор, как он вошёл в комнату, Дитон улыбнулся. Это была небольшая, едва заметная улыбка, но Стайлз заметил её. Он бы хотел знать, что она означает.

— Мы наблюдали за вами уже некоторое время, и вы очень талантливы. Слишком талантливы, чтобы тратить время в тюрьме, когда вы можете быть тут, помогая нам ловить преступников. Мы в постоянном поиске новых талантов, и нам бы пригодился кто-то с подобным набором навыков.

Стайлз собирался провести рукой по уже взъерошенным волосам, когда вспомнил о наручниках.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул он, зная, что другого выбора у него особо и не было. Как только он заговорил, дверь снова открылась, и вошёл второй мужчина.

Он выглядел сильным, мягко говоря. Его белая рубашка крепко обтягивала широкую грудь и руки. Он, как и Дитон, тоже носил костюм, но чёрного цвета. У него были мягкие зелёные глаза, чёрные волосы и мощные брови, из-за которых выражение его лица казалось хмурым. Его челюсть была покрыта щетиной, о которую Стайлзу внезапно захотелось потереться. Этот мужчина, или агент, был великолепен.

Он подошёл к столу, держа в руках рюкзак Стайлза.

— Эй, отдай мне его, — настаивал Стайлз, грохоча наручниками так, что они лязгали о металлический стол. Новый агент проигнорировал его, говоря непосредственно с Дитоном:

— Мы извлекли его ноутбук и смартфон. Всё остальное безвредное. — Агент положил рюкзак Стайлза на стол и затем наклонился, чтобы снять с него наручники. Как только его руки были свободны, он размял пальцы и попытался избавиться от скованности в запястьях, растирая их.

Какое-то время спустя, когда к запястьям более или менее вернулась чувствительность, он схватил рюкзак и ухмыльнулся прекрасному агенту, по-прежнему стоящему рядом с ним.

— О, даже и не знаю, агент, я вот уверен, что у меня тут где-то завалялся банан, а я много чего могу делать своим ртом, что точно не может быть квалифицировано как «безвредное». — Он подмигнул агенту, чьё лицо, казалось, оставалось неподвижным, но Стайлз был уверен, что заметил проявляющийся румянец у него на щеках. Миссия выполнена.

Агент, чьего имени Стайлз по-прежнему не знал, просто закатил глаза и вручил ему большой запечатанный конверт. 

— Вся необходимая вам информация тут, — сказал он, затем разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Стайлз поднялся, разминая ноги и хватая свой рюкзак, предположив, что он может быть свободен, раз его не собираются отправлять в тюрьму.

— Эй, — сказал Стайлз, заставляя агента резко остановиться и повернуться к нему и Дитону. — Как тебя зовут?

Агент смотрел на Стайлза несколько секунд, словно пытаясь увидеть, на самом ли деле Стайлзу интересен ответ на этот вопрос. Затем, видимо, определив в положительную сторону, агент ответил:

— Я старший специальный агент Дерек Хейл.

Дерек Хейл, значит? Стайлз непременно это запомнит.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Дерек Хейл, ты тоже в Отделе Анализа Поведения? — спросил он; его лицо выражало надежду.

Дерек кивнул, видимо, больше не собираясь ничего говорить Стайлзу на этот счёт. Что ж, ничего страшного, но Стайлз уверен, что ещё сумеет расположить его к себе. Стайлз может показаться хаотичным раздражающим ребёнком, но он сильно повзрослел со школы. Он даже может быть очаровательным, если захочет.

— Класс, — сказал он. — Я Стайлз Стилински. Не терпится начать работать с тобой.

От этого Хейл нахмурился.

— Стайлз? Тебя не так зовут, — сказал он.

Стайлз засмеялся.

— Да, и я уверен, у вас есть моё настоящее имя где-то в файле, верно? Даже _я_ сам едва могу его произнести. И если бы тебя так звали, ты бы тоже придумал себе прозвище, поверь мне.

Дерек больше ничего не сказал, только снова кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. На этот раз агент Дитон последовал за ним на выход, лишь поворачиваясь в дверном проёме, чтобы сообщить Стайлзу, что он может идти и что они свяжутся с ним позже, чтобы принять дальнейшие меры по поводу работы.

Стайлз остался в комнате для допросов, чувствуя себя немного растерянным, не будучи совсем уверенным, что произошло и почему, но он точно не собирался жаловаться о том, что не отправится в тюрьму. Он убедился, что в его рюкзаке всё на месте — не считая ноутбука и мобильника, которые, он очень надеялся, они планировали ему вернуть — и надел его, покидая маленькую комнату и направляясь на улицу.

Как только он вернулся в свою квартиру, которая была крошечной каморкой, он сел на диван и открыл конверт. Внутри была небольшая пачка бумаг. Первой было какое-то расплывчатое описание работы, объясняющее, что им необходим кто-то с опытом работы на компьютере, кто сможет быстро и эффективно помогать искать информацию для дел.

На другой был список членов команды, их имена и должности. ССА Алан Дитон, с которым он уже знаком, был главой команды отдела. Затем шли СCА Скотт МакКолл, СА Лидия Мартин, СCА Эрика Рейес, специалист по связям с общественностью Кира Юкимура и, конечно же, СCА Дерек Хейл, с которым Стайлз уже тоже успел познакомиться.

Согласно письму из конверта, его работа не начнётся ближайшие несколько месяцев. Видимо, ему придётся пройти несколько тестов, чтобы они могли убедиться, что он подходит для этой должности. Тем не менее, Стайлз был уверен, что он не забудет Дерека Хейла в течение этого времени. Особенно не когда он так рассчитывает на их тесное сотрудничество.


End file.
